Alexander Lightwood ou le pro de la Vengeance
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Jace fait un coup bas à Alec en utilisant son arachnophobie (phobie des araignées). Le brun décide de se venger en utilisant le même stratagème sauf que question vengeance le Lightwood sait être plus qu'astucieux. Alec est très rancunier et Magnus semble adorer ce côté de sa personnalité. Malec. Joyeux Premier Avril !


_OS en l'honneur du Premier Avril ! Veillez à ce que vous faîtes aux autres ;)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

Alexander Lightwood ou le pro de la vengeance

Magnus était tranquillement en train de siroter un martini complètement affalé sur son canapé. La journée avait été assez fatigante et son dernier client venait de franchir la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait se resservir un verre mais la porte, cette vile traitresse, s'ouvrit brutalement accompagnée d'un cri de rage. Magnus fronça les sourcils avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son canapé, pressé de voir qui venait le déranger dans un tel état d'esprit. Il fut rassuré en ne voyant qu'Alexander, son magnifique Shadowhunter. Le Sorcier était sur le point de se lever quand il vit qu'Alec ne faisait pas attention à lui, préférant ruminer sa haine en hurlant et tournant en rond.

« L'ordure ! Le vil petit serpent ! Le connard ! L'enfoiré ! Cette sale blondasse de mes deux ! Le traitre ! Vendetta ! Vengeance ! Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ?! Je vais le tuer ! Il va le regretter le petit con ! Ce sale gamin, manipulateur ! Je vais le faire tellement souffrir qu'il regrettera le jour où il s'est attaqué à Alexander Lightwood en LES utilisant !

Alec criait de rage, fracassait chaque vase à sa portée, continuait de proférer des menaces toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres tout en insultant « La blondasse de mes deux ». Magnus avait les yeux ronds. Jamais, mais au grand jamais, il n'avait vu son Shadowhunter dans cet état. C'était inédit et franchement, très excitant. Le voir ainsi, aussi ivre de rage et de vengeance le rendait tout chose. Enfin, outre le fait que ses magnifiques œuvres d'art étaient détruites les unes après les autres. Comme ça, Alec lui faisait penser à Cléopâtre. Dos droit, la rage plus que lisible mais une telle aisance et prestance dans sa façon de tout casser… Même en colère, son ange était parfait et magnifique. La vengeance était clairement son but.

-Alexander… ?

Magnus se rapprocha très lentement du Nephilim, ayant peur de s'attirer ses foudres s'il se mettait trop près de lui sans sa permission.

-Il a peut-être eu l'aide de quelques Shadowhunter suicidaires mais moi j'ai une meilleure arme. Pas vrai, Magnus ? Tu vas m'aider hein ?!

Alec lui avait violemment attrapé les épaules et le secouait vivement en le fixant avec folie. Ses yeux bleus, tellement clairs d'habitude, s'étaient vivement assombris. Maintenant ils étaient presque noirs, témoignant de son état avancé de rage.

-Tu sais que je ferais tout pour te venir en aide Alexander. Surtout si ça me permet d'emmerder un bon coup Jace !

-Oh pour l'emmerder, tu vas l'emmerder. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. »

Alec se pencha en avant et murmura son plan à son oreille. Magnus eut un sourire. Ce que son Shadowhunter pouvait être vil et machiavélique ! Et bon sang, pourquoi aimait-il ça autant ?!

Tout était en place. Alec retenait Jace dans la salle de réunion tandis que Magnus s'occupait de « régler » quelques petits détails dans la chambre du blond. Heureusement que Clary était partie en mission avec Izzy, sinon elles auraient tout fait capoter. Quoi que Magnus était sûr qu'Izzy les aurait aidés sans problème. Son méfait accompli, le Sorcier sortit de la chambre et passa devant la salle de réunion pour faire signe à Alec que tout était en ordre. Le chef de l'Institut laissa son Parabatai aller se reposer. Les deux blagueurs lui suivirent avec discrétion (merci les sorts de dissimulation) jusqu'à sa chambre. Dès que Jace eut ouvrit la porte, il se mit à hurler de terreur et cela pile quand Clary et Izzy rentrait de mission. Elles observèrent Jace tomber au sol, le visage reflétant toute son horreur. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre avant de mettre à rire, dès qu'Izzy eut regarder à son tour.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Jace, je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des canards ! C'est trop mignon ! hihihi !

-J'imagine que tu as dû t'attaquer à Alec, pas vrai Jace ? Tu n'aurais pas pu avoir plus mauvaise idée ! Il a un Sorcier de son côté ! Hahahah !

Magnus annula son sort, le laissant lui et Alec à la vue de tous.

-Alec ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Je n'ai rien fait de SI mal pour mériter ça !

\- « Rien de si mal ? ». Tu as utilisé mon arachnophobie contre moi alors j'utilise ta peur des canards contre toi. Bazinga ! Ce sont tes mots ! Maintenant tu sais que PLUS JAMAIS tu ne devras me faire des poissons d'Avril ! Oh et pour ton information, le joli papier peint canard restera toute la semaine et j'ai placé une rune sur chaque porte de cet institut qui t'empêche d'y entrer la nuit. J'espère que ta nouvelle chambre te plait ! Et non ! Magnus ne fera rien pour toi ! »

Sur ces mots, Alec prit la main de son Sorcier avant de le mener à sa propre chambre. Il claque la porte et met une rune de silence alors que Magnus place un sort pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer. Sans plus attendre, Alec se jette sur son amant afin de lui dévorer les lèvres. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent sensuellement dans un ballet dévastateur. Magnus ne sentit plus ses jambes et tomba à genoux, suivit par Alec. Ce dernier souleva Magnus avant de le poser délicatement sur son lit et lui faire vivre le meilleur moment de toute sa vie. Aucun des deux ne vit le petit boitier noir tomber de la veste du Sorcier quand celle-ci fut jeter hors de sa portée.

Ainsi, Jace se promit et jura sur l'Ange de ne jamais plus faire de blague à son Parabatai de TOUTE SA VIE ! Même le Premier Avril…

The End

 _Et voilà ! Le prochain os vous le voyez venir non ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu,_

 _Biz !_


End file.
